


Preparations for the ball

by Nijntje



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijntje/pseuds/Nijntje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoes. Lavellan does not like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations for the ball

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to forget the reality of the nutcracker uniforms and substituting them with my own version of the truth in which I get to wear a pretty dress.

‘Fen’Harel take these blighted shoes!’

Out of the corner of his eye, Solas saw something sailing towards his head as he walked through the door of the rotunda. He flinched and managed to catch it just before it made contact. It was a shoe. A dainty, high-heeled, gem encrusted woman’s shoe, something you’d expect a noble to wear to a ball. It was a small size. Solas arched an eyebrow and looked at Lavellan, whose cheeks were turning scarlet under his gaze. 

‘Solas! Ir abelas! I didn’t see you!’ 

‘Care to explain why you are flinging footwear at me, vhenahn?’ 

‘I wasn’t flinging it at you! Or well… not aiming at you, anyway. Just… flinging.’

‘The Inquisitor is practicing for the ball at the Winter Palace.’ Dorian was leaning over the balcony, grinning. ‘Nice catch, by the way. I’m impressed.’

Lavellan shot him a dark look from the sofa, where she was fumbling with the strap of the other shoe. ‘I am not. I am done with shoes. I only gave them a try because they ganged up on me and forced me.’

Solas sat down next to her with an amused look. ‘The shoes ganged up on you?’   
She scowled at him. ‘Leliana and Josephine. Vivienne, too. And Dorian is encouraging them!’   
‘Because they’re right. You want to make a favourable impression at court, yes?’ Dorian called down. ‘Oh yes, and I’m sure the court will be so impressed if I keep stepping on the feet of the entire Council of Heralds. Or if I twist my ankle and break it! I can’t walk in these contraptions, Dorian, I don’t see how anyone can.’  
‘Oh, it just takes practice, you’ll get the hang of it,’ Dorian said dismissively.   
‘No!’ Lavellan bristled. ‘I told you, I am done. I am rebelling!’ She had finally managed to take off the other shoe. She looked like she was about to throw it at Dorian for a moment, but Solas took it from her before she could act on that impulse. Dorian ducked out of view.

Solas chuckled. ‘Rebelling. Against a shoe?’   
‘Both of them! And corsets, too.’  
‘I see.’  
Lavellan glared at him. ‘You’re laughing at me.’   
‘I wouldn’t dream of it, vhenahn. You might start throwing shoes at me again. Those heels look like they could hurt.’ He put them out of her reach, just in case. 

Lavellan deflated and sat back with a sigh. ‘Look, I want to make an impression at court, but the right impression. I understand I can’t walk in there in my armour, stained with blood and mud and demon bits. I don’t want to look like the savage they no doubt already think I am. But dressing up as a human? Like a curiosity, a fashion accessory of no further import? I don’t know. I want to look like I belong at court without my looks denying my elven roots.’ She smiled wryly. ‘This may be extra important to me because it’s Halamshiral.’  
Solas looked at her. ‘Hmm.’

Lavellan turned to face him. ‘I know that look. You have an idea.’   
‘Maybe.’ Solas got up and held his hand out to Lavellan. ‘Let’s go.’  
Lavellan took his hand and got up. ‘Where are we going?’  
’To Val Royeaux.’   
‘What are we going to do there?’  
‘First, we’re going to that little shop that sells tiny cakes, and I’ll let you make up for assaulting me with your shoe. And then we’re going shopping.’   
‘Cakes, huh? All right, I’ll get my staff.’  
Dorian’s head appeared again above them. ‘Maybe I should come, too!’ Solas looked up at him. ‘No, thank you, I think we’ve got this. Maybe you could tell Vivienne to stop looking for us.’ Dorian looked horrified. ‘You want me to tell her that the Inquisitor is getting fashion advice from the elven apostate hobo? You must think I’m very brave. Or very stupid.’  
‘I’m sure you’ll think of something to tell her instead, then.’ Solas smirked as Lavellan reappeared. ‘Shall we, vhenahn?’   
‘Yes, let’s go!’  
Solas smiled to himself as they rode out of Skyhold. His vhenahn would look like someone who walked straight out of Arlathan, he would make sure of that.


End file.
